Confesiones de un amor
by GlaciarDream
Summary: Songfic Un chico en busca de lo mas importante... sera capaz de enfrentar su miedo y confesar lo que siente... o sera demasiado tarde para hacerlo.... Muchas veces si no hablas de lo que sientes, lo que pudo haber se va... o lo pierdes para siempre


**Konichiwa!, Hola, Hellooo!!**

**Bueno pues hace mucho tiempo subi una historia, que vergüenza me da acordarme de ella, bueno pues estaba chiquita y creía que estaba padre, pero la idea me gustaba. Ahora se las dejo, mejorada.**

**Disfruten mucho el fic saquen palomitas, papas pa**ñ**uelos, lo que quieran.**

El cielo estaba gris, no había un rastro de sol. Todo el mundo se encontraba en sus casas.

La lluvia era demasiado fuerte como para que alguien saliera, pero eso no impidió que un joven saliera corriendo de su casa. El estaba buscando a alguien muy importante, sin importar lo que le pasara , la tenía que encontrar. No muy lejos de ahí, estaba una joven de cabellera pelirroja, su cuerpo estaba mojado, su cabello se pegaba en su rostro. La lluvia era perfecta, ocultaba su llanto. Se acerco a una banca de el parque y se acostó, dejando fluir sus emociones, no había nadie ahí, podría sacar todo lo que le preocupara sin importar lo que los otros pensaran.

La joven sintió como alguien la cargaba, trato de moverse para escapar, el acerco su rostro para calmarla, al ver los dos ojos verdosos ceso de moverse, poco a poco dejo de llorar. Lo miro, el asintió, ella le estaba pidiendo permiso para llorar en el.

_**Yo soy tu mejor amigo, tu pañuelo de lágrimas de amores perdidos. Te recargaste en mi hombro, tu llanto no cesa, yo solo te acaricio y me dices porque la vida es tan cruel con tus sentimientos, yo solo te abrazo y te consuelo.**_

-Ginny-Harry la trataba de consolar-yo soy tu mejor amigo.-La última palabra le costó trabajo de decir- y te voy a ayudar en todo,

- "Si tan solo supieras lo que en verdad siento por ti"-Pensó Ginny

- "Ojala pudiera ser algo más que su amigo, pero ella no lo ve así"

-Gracias pero-No podía continuar, se sentía tan triste.-No se porque la vida me trata así, siempre son problemas, y siempre termino así, sola.- Lo ultimo lo dijo en un susurro, apenas audible, le costaba trabajo admitir que siempre la veían como una amiga, nada mas.

Unas nuevas lagrimas resbalaron por su mejilla. Se recargo en el hombro del chico. Por mas problemas que tuviera, siempre que estuviera con el se sentiría segura, feliz. Aunque no pudiera estar con el como algo mas, al verlo feliz ella también lo estaría. Ella siempre había estado enamorada de el, pero ella siempre había sido como su hermanita.

_**Me pides mil consejos para protegerte de tu próximo encuentro, sabes que te cuido...**_

Ha...Harry porque me trato así yo lo quería mucho y… me volví a enamorar, después de…- Se cayó antes de decir el nombre, podía ser un gran error- Me abrí, le con...con...Fie mis secretos y mira..a mme hizo daño...era mi novio

-Ginny-le levanto la cara con cuidado para que lo viera a los ojos.-sabes, hay otras personas que te quieren y estarían dispuestos a entregarse por ti, arriesgar su vida, no debes preocuparte Ginn-Harry suspiro si tan solo supiera que yo la amo, porque no lo entiende, ojala yo hubiese sido su primer amor, así no hubiese salido lastimada, que tonto el que no le halla hecho caso"

-No sé qué hacer, los problemas me siguen...-Continuo ella-¿Que acabas de decir?, ¿Quien querría protegerme?

-Alguien, que siempre ha estado ahí, alguien que no te imaginas, el estaría dispuesto a morir por ti.

_**Lo que no sabes es que...**_

_**Yo quisiera ser, ese por quien te desvelas y te desesperas**_

_**Yo quisiera ser tu llanto, ese que viene de tus sentimientos**_

_**Yo quisiera ser, ese por quien tú te despertaras ilusionada**_

_**Yo quisiera que vivieras de mi siempre enamorada.**_

Harry miro al cielo y suspiro, " si supiera que yo la quiero mucho, me arriesgaría por ella , que la amo y nunca la heriría como ese patético novio que tuvo Ginny". Daria lo que fuera para escucharla decir "Te amo yo también".

_**Tu te me quedas viendo , y me preguntas si algo me está pasando.**_

_**Y yo no se que hacer, si tu supieras que me estoy muriendo,**_

_**Quisiera decirte lo que yo siento.**_

_**Pero tengo tanto miedo, de que me rechaces y que solo en mi mente,**_

_**Vivas para siempre, por eso...**_

-Ginny-Harry le hablo a la chica para que volteara-tengo que decirte algo.

El corazón de Ginny comenzó a latir fuertemente, había estando ese momento desde siempre y nunca había llegado, hasta ahora. No podía respirar muy bien, sus sentimientos estaban a flote.

-Esto lo descubrí hace poco… lamento no haberlo hecho antes… estoy muriendo

El cuerpo de Ginny se tenso, eso no se lo esperaba. Harry, su amor, se estaba muriendo. Comenzo a llorar de nuevo.

-Ginny, escucha-

Ginny se calmo un poco para escucharlo. Tenía que decirle que era una broma de mal gusto, ella se haría la enojada. Sin dejarla continuar con su plan, Harry continúo.

-Me estoy muriendo por no decirte esto, cada dia siento que algo me falta, que estoy incompleto. La palabras me queman en la garganta, se mueren antes de poder salir, y es por miedo de que me rechaces pero… si no lo haga ahora, podre perder algo muy valioso para mí. –Harry se acerco un poco a Ginny, sus rostros estaban a centímetros para besarse.

Ginny no reaccionaba por la impresión. El rostro de Harry estaba a centímetros de la suya. No sabía que estaba pensando, su mente estaba trabajando mas lento de lo normal.

-Ginny, te amo, y me gustaría siempre estar a tu lado y pero para eso debes de ser mi novia, aceptas?

_**Yo quisiera ser tu llanto, ese que viene de tus sentimientos**_

_**Yo quisiera ser, ese por quien tu te despertaras ilusionada**_

_**Yo quisiera que vivieras de mi siempre enamorada.**_

Ginny, sin saber cómo expresarse, le dio un beso. Fue dulce, emocionante, fue uno donde no se ponía en duda lo que ellos dos sentían.

Al separarse, los dos se vieron a los ojos. Y como algo mágico, los dos al mismo tiempo exclamaron.

- te amo-

Harry y Ginny se dieron un dulce beso, para empezar algo nuevo.

**Hola a todos que tal mi fic? que tal me quedo? Chicos favor de dar reviews, déjenme decirles que me gusto, pero esta horrible, así que haber si me pueden ayudar a decirme que es lo que me fallo para corregiría. No sé porque, pero tengo más historias, y están padrísimas, pero en esta no sabía cómo ponerla…. **


End file.
